The Choice to Return, The Reason to Return
by FireCacodemon
Summary: What if the heated argument between Ayumi and Yoshiki was a little different? Both had escaped from the school, but the others were still trapped inside Heavenly Host. Inspiration from the Corpse Party: Blood Covered manga. One-Shot! Rated T


FireCacodemon: Been a while since I wrote something related to Corpse Party...well, it probably helps when you play the game again, huh?

Yoshiki: Just a bit...

FireCacodemon: Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

The Choice to Return, The Reason to Return

A Corpse Party Fan-Fiction

Written by FireCacodemon

Disclaimer: Corpse Party belongs to Team GrisGris

Summary: What if the heated argument between Ayumi and Yoshiki was a little different? Both had escaped from the school, but the others were still trapped inside Heavenly Host. Inspiration from the Corpse Party: Blood Covered manga.

* * *

"You don't care if they…if your friends die in there…?!" Ayumi snapped at Yoshiki, the blond-haired teenager recoiled slightly.

"You…want to save Satoshi more than the others…It's always "Mochida-kun this"…"Mochida-kun that"! Give me a break!" Yoshiki snapped back at her. Ayumi recoiled back for a second from the shock from his words…the hatred that seemed to drip from the words he spoke. "I worked my ass off…trying to keep you safe…But you…you never wanted me there…you were still focused on Satoshi!"

"…Kishiuma-kun? Wh-what are you saying?" Ayumi asked him, her voice was barely above a whisper in the silence of the classroom. Yoshiki turned his attention off Ayumi and into the crack between the dimensions.

"I…I love you, Shinozaki…but maybe I should have accepted that I'm never going to be like Satoshi…" Yoshiki let out a sigh before he turned his attention back to Ayumi. "Since I joined the group Satoshi dragged me into…" He paused once more. Ayumi waited, she wasn't sure what he was going to say. Just by looking at his face, the anger he once held a few minutes ago seemed to have vanished once he told her that he loved her. She watched as Yoshiki sat on a nearby desk. "I was in a shit place…disowned by my parents, struggling in school…My teachers started to call me a lost cause when they thought I wasn't in hearing range…the same words my parents told me. Hearing others say that…I stopped giving a damn about everything and became a delinquent. Someone no one needed to care about nor give a damn about…I let that thought rule my mind."

"…" Ayumi just stood there and listened.

"I thought that punching a teacher would be the end of it…but then Satoshi came up to me and…well…you all treated me just like you all treated each other. Satoshi offered to tutor me to try and get me up to passable grades…during the tutor sessions…I started to think that maybe…I wasn't such a lost cause anymore."

"Kishinuma-kun…" Ayumi wasn't sure how to respond to him.

"I…I wish Satoshi was here with us too!" Ayumi was taken aback when she noticed the tears in Yoshiki's eyes. He had always been the strong one out of the pair of them, never had Ayumi seen this much emotion from Yoshiki other than the recent emotions of fear, worry, anger and small glimmers of happiness. "I wish he was here…because he'll know what to do…he'll know exactly what to do…he'll know how to keep hope alive…and burning…" Ayumi watched as a lone tear rolled down Yoshiki's face. The anger she felt towards him had slowly died while he talked. Ayumi slowly walked over to Yoshiki and wiped the tear off his face. Yoshiki flinched under her touch, something Ayumi wasn't expecting.

"Then…will you be willing to go back to Heavenly Host with me, save everyone we can and…then we can go out for ice cream?" Ayumi asked him.

"…" Yoshiki looked down at Ayumi and towards Yuki. She was waiting for an answer.

"We don't have much time…" Yuki spoke as she felt the rip shrinking slightly.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier…but you're right Shinozaki, we can't leave them trapped in Heavenly Host...They're my friends too. Let's go back, together. We won't come back until everyone has been saved that we can save." Yoshiki offered his hand towards Ayumi. She couldn't help but feel tears brought to her face as she shook his hand. Maybe…Yoshiki wasn't such a bad kid after all. They both turned their attention to Yuki, who smiled and nodded before giving off a glow, taking Ayumi and Yoshiki back to Heavenly Host. This time, to save everyone and appease Sachiko.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Just a little something off the top of my head. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
